Et Ryry voulait fêter Noël
by Shiro'Akuma-513z
Summary: Trois personnages, trois petites victimes de leur temps, toutes reliées par noël. Que ce soit l'amour ou autre chose qui nous relie, le plus important est de le partager avec ceux qui comptent. Ces trois là l'ont bien compris. Joyeux Noël 2018 !
1. Chapter 1, Rowena Ravenclaw

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue !_

 _Juste une petite fanfic de noël, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Je ne suis donc pas encore disparue complètement de la circulation, mais bon, les cours, tout ça..._

 _Allez, bonne lecture à tous, et Joyeux Noël !_

* * *

Rowena était une demoiselle de bonne famille. Avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus, elle envoûtait les hommes comme les femmes du haut de son mètre soixante, malgré sa froideur et son air de poupée de cire.

Peut-être était-ce justement cela qui les enchantait, son visage de poupon, comme une sculpture inatteignable.

Trop froide, trop belle, trop distante.

Elle n'était à la portée de personne.

Alors si vous aviez dit à ceux qui peuplaient la région que la demoiselle faisait désormais route avec trois compagnons tous plus exotiques les uns que les autres, sûrement auraient-ils ri de vous et vous auraient conseillé de consulter.

Mais fort bien, la jeune femme s'était entichée de deux vigoureux jeunes damoiseaux et d'une jeune damoiselle ma foi fort vigoureuse elle aussi.

Et les voilà donc, aménageant un château qui aurait pour but non-lucratif – bien que quelques rentrées d'argent ne soient pas à refuser – de former d'autres jeunes damoiseaux et damoiselles à l'art subtil de la magie, tous réunis sous la bannière d'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, l'école de Poudlard, ou bien sûr sous celles de leurs maisons respectives.

Ils était beaux, jeunes, puissants, influents, et déjà professeurs et directeurs d'une école qui semblait avoir de beaux jours devant elle.

Que pouvaient-ils espérer de plus ?

Bonne question, en effet, surtout lorsque l'on s'appelle Godric Gryffondor et que Noël approche.

Le voilà, ce jeune éphèbe, ses cheveux roux voletant autour de son fin visage, et ses yeux verts brillants de malice, le voilà, courant à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs de son école.

Pourquoi courait-il, me demandez-vous ?

Ah, en voilà une question qu'elle est bonne ! Et si vous prêtiez attention à ce qui poursuivait notre courageux griffon ?

Une furie furieuse déboula à sa suite dans les couloirs.

...Ah, ah bah oui, j'aurais couru aussi.

\- GODRIC GRYFFONDOR ! Ramène donc ton petit cul immédiatement ici ! Ou je te jure que JE T'ÉCLATE LA TRONCHE EN QUATRE !

Ah, doux, mélodieux son, que la voix de la douce et fragile Rowena en train de tendrement chuchoter ses demandes à son ami...

-JE VAIS T'ÉMASCULER ! TE BRISER LES OS ! TE TORDRE LE COU ! JE VAIS T'ENFONCER MON POING DANS LA GUEULE SI PROFOND QUE CELUI QUI RÉUSSIRA À L'ENLEVER ON L'APPELLERA LE ROI ARTHUR !

Vous ai-je déjà dit qu'elle était un modèle de droiture ? De tendresse ? De douceur ? D'amour ? Que quiconque croisait son chemin se sentait l'âme plus propre ?

-RAMÈNE TON CUL DE DÉGÉNÉRÉ ICI !

Quelle charmante enfant, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Mais Ryryyyyyyyyyyy ! Moi j'ai rien faaaaaaaaaait !

-Si tu te sens de discuter, tu te sens aussi de CREVER, petit cancrelat ?!

Godric lâcha un glapissement ridicule et parfaitement effrayé, et accéléra le rythme de sa course, entendant un hurlement rageur provenant de derrière lui.

Au bout d'encore plusieurs longues minutes de course, bien entendu dans un silence à peine entrecoupé des promesses de longues agonie de la demoiselle et des sanglots terrifiés du jeune homme, Godric tenta un regard par dessus son épaule, espérant avoir semé la belle, mais se sentit défaillir lorsqu'il sentit un souffle presque animal lui chatouiller le cou et deux yeux brillants de colère l'écorcher vif du regard.

Rowena lui sauta dessus sans plus de ménagement et le plaqua au sol, ne se préoccupant ni de son glapissement de douleur, ni de ceux qu'elle avait dû renverser suite à cette démonstration de sa ô combien douce personnalité.

-Alors mon beau, tu croyais honnêtement pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ? Grogna la jeune fille.

Godric, avisant la brune presque en train de lui baver dessus de rage et prête à l'assassiner sur place sans autre forme de procès, rampa au sol pour lui échapper sous un regard blasé.

La jeune fille lui planta un talon dans le dos et le regarda avec rage.

-Mais tu veux mourir, ma parole ? Grinça-t-elle avec retenue.

-Mais Ryryyyyyy... geignit le roux.

-Y'a pas de « mais Ryryyyyyy » qui tienne, je t'en foutrais moi, des excuses !

-Je te jure c'est pas moi qui ai repeint ta salle commune ! S'écria t-il, alors qu'elle l'attrapait par le col et le rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Comment ça, pas lui ?

-Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Elle est repeinte en rouge pétant et partout est écrit « Les Gryffys c'est les meilleurs, les best of the best ! Godric le plus beau ! Godric the best ! ». Elle rapprocha leurs fronts et fronça les sourcils. Godric glapit.

-Je t'assure c'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi, c'est pas moi ! Je suis quand même pas demeuré au point de signer, quand même ! Se défendit le roux.

Seul un sourcil se leva en réponse, signifiant que réellement, si, il était assez demeuré pour, mais que ce n'était pas le sujet. Il n'aurait effectivement pas risqué d'encourir sa colère. Non, il aurait risqué celle de Salazar, pour ensuite se faire pardonner sous la couette, mais la sienne, ou celle d'Helga ? Brrr...même elle n'osait imaginer le carnage.

Alors qui avait bien pu faire ça ?

Pendant son monologue intérieur, elle n'avait pas fait plus attention à son prisonnier de l'instant, qui s'était empressé de se carapater le plus loin de cette folle furieuse.

Et alors qu'elle s'approchait de la fenêtre qui illuminait le couloir, elle aperçu dans le reflet de celle-ci un minuscule serpent gris rampant sur le mur derrière elle.

Du même mouvement vif qu'un rapace en chasse, elle se retourna et agrippa la bête de sa main.

Le serpent lui siffla quelques injures qu'elle ne comprit que vaguement, et elle se mit à jouer avec le messager, comme l'aurait fait un oiseau rassasié. Sous son regard de chasseur, l'animal s'arrêta de gesticuler, et elle eut tout le loisir de réfléchir calmement.

Autant Helga n'aurait jamais saccagé sa magnifique salle commune d'une couleur aussi barbare que le rouge, autant Salazar ne s'encombrait pas de tels principes. Et si Godric était le plus à même de mettre en place une blague de si mauvais goût, le compagnon de ce dernier n'était pas le dernier à créer des plans faramineux et franchement exécrables avec la sale manie de faire accuser les autres de ses méfaits, tandis que lui ricanait dans l'ombre en observant ses victimes faire les frais de quelques supercheries de son fait.

Enserrant le pauvre reptile dans sa main, elle le sentit se mettre à paniquer sous son regard inintéressé. Elle était un oiseau, elle ne pouvait se mettre à la place de l'une de ses proies. Mais, par égard pour son ami, elle le jeta derrière elle avec désinvolture, s'en allant vers d'autres lieux que le couloir froid qui allait bientôt se remplir d'élèves en fin de période.

Foi de Rowena, Salazar allait payer.

Si un rire machiavélique retentit dans le château, personne ne serait allé croire qu'elle l'avait poussé. Ou alors ils l'auraient bien caché, car on ne se moque pas impunément de la brune, et elle l'avait déjà bien fait comprendre. Les élèves de sa maison le savaient bien, et ses trois amis bien mieux que quiconque... c'est qu'elle ferait peur !

.

-C'est noël ! Hurla la demoiselle en courant dans les couloirs comme une dératé.

Tous les élèves se retournaient sur son passage, les plus jeunes surpris de voir la fondatrice aussi énergique qu'une pile électrique, et les plus vieux dépités. Allons donc, qu'allait-elle encore inventer, cette fois ?

Les cris de joie qu'elle poussait semblaient réveiller l'école entière, encore endormie parce qu'allez savoir pourquoi, elle gueulait à qui mieux mieux dans les couloirs de l'école à six heure du matin ! Six heures ! _Six heures_ , quoi ! Et ce n'était que le début...

.

Dans la grande salle, un immense sapin semblait chatouiller le plafond magique de sa cime, et les nombreuses décorations qui le parsemaient démontraient d'un amour profond pour la fête qui arrivait.

Disons qu'il était...chargé, voilà, disons chargé.

…

Oui, _moche_ , d'accord, il était pas très beau, ce sapin, pas vraiment décoré avec goût, juste avec la candeur et la joie d'un enfant.

L'arbre en lui-même, c'était un arbre, donc on ne pouvait pas lui attribuer le problème. Non, vraiment, juste il était pas vraiment... un peu trop... pas assez...

Voilà les pensées des élèves de l'école, arrivant dans la salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner après que la folle dingue qui leur servait de fondatrice ait fini de foutre un bordel monstre dans les couloirs.

Et alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, les plus vieux se firent une mission d'expliquer aux plus jeunes ce qui arrivait à la jeune femme, qui fredonnait des petits airs en secouant la tête et les jambes, tentant de rester sur place tout en essayant de manger des tartines, à la table de sa maison, entourée de Godric et de Salazar qui commençait à doucement perdre patience, un bonnet de noël rouge sur la tête et des airs de noël s'échappant, semblait-il, du plafond magique.

Et puis soudainement, Salazar se leva brusquement, tapant de ses poings sur la table, provoquant le silence dans la salle entière, et seule Rowena fut la seule assez courageuse pour oser lever un sourcil.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle, sa bonne humeur semblant disparue d'un coup, dans le froid de la salle devenue tout à coup bien silencieuse.

Salazar serra les dents.

-Il se passe que j'en ai marre de tes conneries ! D'abord tu repeins ma salle commune en rose fluo, ensuite tu customises les couloirs de l'école avec des guirlande multicolores, tu aménages la grande salle – et là passe encore le sapin géant – mais tu enchantes mon plafond magique pour qu'il nous fredonne des petits airs, et passent encore les couloirs bariolés, mes dortoirs saccagés, mon ciel détourné, mais en plus tu nous forces encore à porter des chapeaux ridicules et qu'on peut pas enlever ! J'en ai marre, Rowena, marre que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête, et si encore c'était que pour Noël ! Sa voix partit dans les aigus.

-Mais non ! Pour Pâques, c'est la même rengaine, et voilà que tu nous déguises en lapins géants, pour la chandeleur, tu as transformé les armures en galettes bretonnes ! À Samain, tu as enchanté mon plafond pour qu'il pleuve des citrouilles ! On a mis un mois à tout défaire ! Un mois à bouffer de la citrouille, parce que bien sûr « _Faut pas gâcher, ce serait bête, hein, hein, ce serait bête ?_ ». Je t'en foutrais, moi, des faut pas gâcher ! Et nos vies, faut les gâcher, peut-être ? J'en ai marre, d'accord ! Ras le cul de tes conneries !

Et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le vent qui soufflait dans la grande salle n'était pas naturel, et que le visage de Rowena était tourné vers le sol. Quand le premier sanglot retentit dans la salle silencieuse, il se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Et quand les bourrasques de vent laissèrent leur place aux rafales et à la pluie, puis à une véritable tempête dans la salle, il se dit qu'il était peut-être allé effectivement trop loin. Et puis enfin, une tornade se leva, et se mit à balayer les premiers couverts qu'elle croisait. Et Salazar se dit qu'il était dans la merde.

Alors Helga se jeta sur son amie, et l'enserra dans ses bras, la couvrant de mots de réconfort, et alors Salazar put apercevoir les larmes qui coulaient en rivière sur les joues de Rowena, alors que son regard vide ne semblait plus refléter aucune joie de vivre. Comme plongée dans de douloureux souvenirs, elle semblait répéter une litanie de mots vides de sens, des phrases sans queue-ni-tête.

C'est là que Godric lui mit un magistral pain dans la gueule, alors que les élèves étaient tétanisés et que la tornade faisait toujours rage.

Avisant les yeux brillants de colère de son compagnon, Salazar se demanda où il avait bien pu merder, et puis, il se rappela que leur amie n'avait pas eu une enfance toute rose. Elle venait d'une famille aisée, certes, mais jamais elle n'avait pu s'exprimer, exprimer ses sentiments, ses volontés, fêter noël ou aucune autre fête, d'ailleurs.

Tout le monde connaissait la poupée de glace, la fille de bonne famille. Personne ne connaissait la violente Rowena, celle qui imposait ses volontés et faisait de son mieux pour partager aux autres sa bonne humeur.

Celle qui déclenchait des tempêtes avec ses larmes.

Et que seule Helga pouvait faire revenir de ses colères légendaires. Helga, celle qui l'avait sortie de son enfer personnel, de la cage doré où elle évoluait en mourant doucement, consumé par les chaînes de la vie en société que lui imposait sa famille.

Alors, doucement, enserrée dans les bras de son amie, Rowena revint à elle, calmant la tornade qui faisait rage dans l'école, calmant l'ouragan qui balayait tout dans son cœur.

Et elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, hurlant sa détresse à qui voudrait bien l'entendre, à qui serait là pour elle, à qui la soutiendrait face à l'adversité.

Elle s'enfonça dans les bras d'Helga, enfonçant son nez dans son cou, respirant l'odeur de celle qui l'aida ce jour où elle quitta son château, respirant l'odeur de la terre, l'odeur de la liberté.

Godric s'ajouta à cette étreinte, témoignant de son soutien, et Salazar ne tarda pas à venir se faire pardonner en venant poser un baiser sur le haut du crâne de la jeune fille, toujours la proie des larmes, toujours enserrée de ses amis, toujours hurlante à la clarté du matin.

Et soudain, alors qu'une douce aura venait enserrer les quatre amis, une douce chaleur se propagea en eux, et des flocons vinrent tourbillonner autour d'eux, tombant du ciel enchanté sur un air de noël.


	2. Chapter 2, Ariana Dumbledore

Ariana était une gentille fille.

Ou du moins, c'était ce que son papa lui avait toujours dit.

« Tu es une gentille fille, Ariana. ». Oui, voilà ce qu'il disait.

Et maintenant son papa n'était plus là.

.

Ariana était une gentille fille.

Ou du moins, c'était ce que sa maman lui avait toujours dit.

« Tu es une gentille fille, Ariana. ». Oui, voilà ce qu'elle disait.

Et maintenant sa maman n'était plus là.

.

Ariana était une gentille fille.

Ou du moins, c'était ce que son frère lui avait toujours dit.

« Tu es une gentille fille, Ariana. ». Oui, voilà ce qu'il disait.

Et maintenant son frère s'éloignait.

.

Ariana était une triste fille.

Ou du moins, c'était ce que son frère lui avait toujours dit.

« Tu as l'air triste, Ariana. ». Oui, voilà ce qu'il disait.

Et maintenant son frère aussi avait l'air triste.

.

Alors, quand elle vit son frère Albus rentrer à la maison par cette froide soirée d'hiver, elle l'accueillit comme une gentille fille.

-Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec colère et s'en fut sans un mot dans sa chambre.

Elle resta plantée là, dans le couloir, regardant s'enfuir son frère sans le comprendre. Et puis elle retourna s'asseoir et continua son dessin.

Quand Aberforth sortit de sa chambre, il regarda avec indécision la porte de la chambre de son frère avant de s'approcher de sa sœur.

-Qu'a-t-il ? Demanda le garçon.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, je ne suis qu'une gentille fille, moi, et Albus ne m'a rien dit de plus. Rétorqua-t-elle en coloriant le dessin qu'elle venait de finir.

Son frère l'observa quelques instants avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans sa chambre. Ariana resta assise. Albus ne sortit pas de la soirée. Aberforth prépara un léger repas pour eux trois. Et laissa une assiette sur la table. Intouchée le lendemain matin.

Une soirée normale chez les Dumbledore.

.

Quand Albus revint, ce soir là, il était sur les nerfs.

Il en avait. Vraiment. Ras. Le. Bol.

Et Gellert qui ne l'écoutait pas ! Et sa sœur qui ne réagissait pas ! Et son frère, passif à l'extrême et toujours contre lui ! Mais qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour naître, lui, grand esprit, dans cette famille qui ne le tirait pas vers le haut mais l'enfonçait vers le bas ?

Quand il poussa la porte de chez lui, il n'adressa pas un regard à sa sœur, pas un regard à son frère, et s'en fut dans sa chambre comme une brise vous frôle le visage. La porte claqua. Un cri de rage en sortit. Et les deux autres Dumbledore s'observèrent, sceptiques. Mais qu'avait-il encore ?

.

Il n'en pouvait plus ! Plus rien n'allait dans sa vie ! Dans ce village ! Dans cette famille ! Au diable ses grands projets ! Au diable sa famille ! Au diable son grand destin !

Et il se jeta sur son lit.

.

Quand il se réveilla, il était tard. Et il était peut-être même très tôt.

Une douce odeur légèrement estompée lui titilla les narines et son estomac se rappela à lui. Peut-être devait-il arrêter de sauter le moindre des repas.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Albus sortit de son lit, et ouvrit sa porte tout doucement.

Dans le salon, un majestueux sapin trônait, décoré de quelques guirlandes, de quelques boules de noël, et d'une splendide étoile, légèrement passée par le temps, mais toujours aussi lumineuse de joie et d'espoir.

Au pied du sapin, deux paquets, l'un carmin, l'autre bleu roi. Sur l'un des deux, son nom se détachait en lettres écrites avec lenteur et application. « Albus ». Sur le second, le nom de son frère se détachait également.

Assise sur une chaise, couchée sur la table, comme surprise par le sommeil, sa sœur s'était endormie. Autour d'elle, trois couverts, et au centre de la table, une marmite remplie d'un odorant plat en sauce. Quelques bougies parsèment la pièce, toutes éteintes, toutes brûlées, mais quelques résistantes projettaient encore de petites ombres dansantes partout autour de lui.

Sur l'un des lourds fauteuils de la pièce, son frère s'était endormi, un livre sur les genoux et ses lunettes de travers.

Debout dans la pièce, Albus se sentit troublé.

Ils l'avaient attendu. Ils l'avaient compté. Ils s'étaient endormis en l'attendant, sans se douter que s'il n'avait pas eu faim il ne les aurait même pas remarqués.

Une larme dévala sa joue.

Une autre la suivit.

Et une autre, et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit noyé de larmes et que de douloureux sanglots ne secouent ses épaules.

Albus s'écroula à terre, en larmes et honteux.

.

Lorsque les larmes eurent raison de sa résistance, et qu'il lui sembla avoir perdu des heures prostré ainsi au sol, il se releva.

Avec hésitation, il s'approcha de sa sœur, et avisa les nombreuses feuilles de papier sur lesquelles elle s'était endormie. Avec douceur, il s'en saisit, et se mit à feuilleter les nombreux dessins qu'elle réalisait, alors que lui était loin de la maison, et ne lui adressait qu'un regard à peine lorsqu'il rentrait.

C'est quand il comprit que chacun d'eux était signé d'un « Pour Albus », qu'il se rendit compte de sa bêtise.

Il n'était qu'un imbécile.

Posant un baiser sur le front de sa sœur, il lui murmura quelques mots d'excuses.

Elle papillonna des yeux, et ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés sur son grand frère. Un large sourire fendit son visage, quand elle remarqua qu'il tenait ses dessins.

-Tu es bien reposé ? Demanda-t-elle, ingénument.

Le sourire triste qu'il arbora ne lui sembla pas plus étrange que cela.

Il alla réveiller son frère, gentiment, et tous trois se mirent à table, près à fêter dignement noël, des sourires heureux sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants de joie.

Un noël heureux chez les Dumbledore.

.

Ariana était une fille simple.

Et ça, c'était elle qui le disait.

« Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. ». Oui, voilà ce qu'elle disait.

Et maintenant peut-être pourraient-ils l'être tous ensemble ?


	3. Chapter 3, Harry Potter

Harry n'avait jamais eu d'enfance heureuse.

Quand il entendit parler de noël pour la première fois, il habitait encore dans son placard.

Il entendit son cousin s'exclamer sur le nombre de cadeaux qu'il allait encore recevoir.

Il avait demandé :

« C'est quoi Nawel ? »

Et on lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas pour les monstres.

Il avait demandé :

« C'est quoi un cado ? »

Et on lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas pour les monstres.

Il avait demandé :

« C'est quoi un sapin ? »

Et il avait dû le décorer.

Il avait demandé :

« C'est quoi un père-nawel ? »

Et on lui avait répondu que c'était quelqu'un qui punissait les monstres.

Il avait demandé :

« Pourquoi ? »

Et il avait été puni.

Alors non, noël n'était pas pour lui un souvenir heureux.

Lui, il avait juste voulu fêter noël.

Il avait juste voulu comprendre.

Et il n'avait jamais compris.

Une fois à Poudlard, noël était devenu beau, bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi noël lui était permis. Il ne comprenait pas ces deux mondes et ces différences entre les deux.

Alors il avait cessé de chercher à comprendre.

Il avait accepté les cadeaux, sans comprendre. Il avait dit qu'il était heureux, sans comprendre. Il avait dit merci, sans comprendre.

Car pour lui, noël n'était rien d'heureux, juste quelque chose d'étrange, et surtout d'incompréhensible.

Alors il s'était tu, et avait souri.

.

Maintenant, noël n'était toujours pas heureux.

Il était là, devant ce sapin, dans cette pièce rouge et or, entouré de ses amis, les meilleurs, ceux qu'il aime par dessus tout, et offrait des cadeaux. Puisqu'il avait compris que cela rendait les gens heureux, et qu'il aimait rendre heureux ceux qu'il aimait.

Voilà bien longtemps qu'Hermione et Ron savaient qu'il ne comprenait pas les cadeaux, mais ils étaient toujours énormément touchés quand Harry faisait l'effort d'essayer de comprendre.

Alors ils ne lui offraient pas de cadeau à noël, ni à son anniversaire, car pour lui ni l'un ni l'autre n'était spécifique, mais ils lui offraient toujours des choses, au fil de l'année, pour un oui ou pour un non, pour une bonne action, un bon devoir, pour avoir fini son assiette, pour avoir dit bonjour, pour s'être bien habillé.

Petit à petit, Harry avait compris les choses, pas parfaitement, loin de là, mais il avait un peu compris tout de même.

Et peut-être était-ce là l'important.

Ce n'étaient peut-être pas le sapin, pas les cadeaux, pas le père-noël, ni même noël lui même, d'ailleurs.

C'était simplement se retrouver avec des gens qu'il aimait, des gens qui comptaient pour lui, et savoir qu'ils étaient heureux.

Alors si noël les rendait heureux, il fêterait noël, car son cœur débordait d'amour pour eux et qu'ils le lui rendaient bien.

Alors, oui, peut-être bien qu'au fond, pour eux, Ryry voulait fêter noël.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est fini !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes_ _!_

 _Joyeux Noël à tous !_


End file.
